1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a brushless motor drive circuit and brushless motor drive system driving a three-phase brushless motor with sine wave signals.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a current is regenerated to a power supply at the time of deceleration of sine wave drive of a brushless motor, resulting in an increase of a power supply voltage.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a configuration for driving a brushless motor considering a variation of the power supply voltage.
In other words, the conventional art has a problem that a power supply and parts which are high in withstand voltage must be used considering the variation of the power supply voltage and the variation of the power supply voltage exerts an influence upon the operation of the brushless motor as well.